Of Fire, Ice, and Lightning
by Normama
Summary: What will become of 3 pokemons that doesn't fit into the world. Join a chimchar, a piplup, and everyone's favorite pokemon, a pikachu, on a journey for acceptence and dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Fire, Ice, and Lightning**

Disclaimer: I do own Pokemon…OK, I'm kidding! Don't go suing me for the joke! I do own the Pokemon's names and plot

* * *

**Chapter 01: In the beginning…**

In the Sinnoh Region, like everywhere else in the world, life goes on as always.

Humans of this world live as we do: eating, playing, traveling, researching, catching pokemon, battling with pokemon, testing themselves with pokemon…ok, so maybe that's not what we real people do but this is what goes on in this world.

Anyway, despite human involvements, life for the pokemons carries on as usually. For one particular group of flame-ape pokemons, it is a special day: the day when the alpha male and female's egg will hatch.

The leader, an infernape named Ace, was in a way happy for the occasion, although he seems indifferent about it.

His wife, a monferno named Spade, kept a constant watch over the egg she is proud of. It was her first egg after all and she was one of the youngest of the alpha female ever to be chosen. "I hope I can be a good mother to this child," she kept on repeating.

Ace rolled his eye as chuckled. "Don't worry, Spade, you'll make a great mother. You're just paranoid like when you became alpha female…"

It wasn't until sunset that the egg began to shake. Everyone crowded around it, hoping to be the first, aside from the parents, to see the newborn. But as the sun set, the egg continue to shake as if it wasn't going to do anything else. The eldest of the assembly sees this as a bad sign. "An egg of a flame pokemon that does not hatch by the end of sunset," he mumble, "will never come out…"

"The egg will hatch," Ace growled loudly, frightening his clan, "and it will live…"

"Don't be silly, leader," the elder spoke, "whoever heard of a flame pokemon hatching at night?"

Ace just remains silent. It was true that there was never a case where a flame pokemon hatches at night; it was an absolute higher law.

As the night grows deeper, the clan one-by-one left to sleep. Only Ace, Spade, and a newly born female chimchar named Ember remain to watch the shaking egg.

"You should go to sleep little one," Ace told Ember, "you hatch just today so you need rest…"

Ember shook her head forcefully. She didn't want to miss seeing the egg hatch if was going to. Ace sighed; he was never really good with kids. He looked at the moon glowing everlasting white in the sky.

Suddenly, the color began to change. In a few moments, the moon had turned completely red as rose.

"Well," Ace noted in surprise, "You don't see that everyday…"

"ACE," Spade cried in excitement, "THE EGG IS HATCHING!"

"WHAT," Ace stumble as he looked at the egg which was glowing red as the current moon. As the light fade Ace, Spade, and Ember watched as the eggshell broke completely replaced by a small male chimchar.

At first glance, the chimchar look normal but as it open its eyes, the difference was clear: a pair of stern golden eyes stared silently at them.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the Sinnoh Region, it was raining hard. For the flock of water-penguin pokemon, it wasn't so bad. The rain was actually quite refreshing for them.

One of these penguins, however, didn't seem to be enjoying herself so much.

She was a prinplup named Nava and she was upset as any pokemon can be.

She had recently failed to become the alpha female of her flock for the sixth time already, but that is not what's bothering her. The male of the group all had a loving partner and she was left alone, but it didn't really bother her either.

What she really wants is to be able to have a loving child; this was what was bothering her. She had long for the chance to raise a child, but now it seems impossible her.

"Sorry, Nava," one fellow prinplup had said earlier, "but you just don't have the thing to get a male attention, no offense…"

"I doubt you could get a child," another had said, "the way you are now…"

"Perhaps they are right," Nava sighed, "I'm never going to have a child…" She continues to walk with no obvious destination.

Suddenly, Nava heard something beyond the sound of falling rain…crying. It was the sound of a child crying. Nava quickly looked around for the source. It didn't take her long.

There was a very young female piplup standing in the middle of the path. She was cover with mud despite the rain.

She was holding on to what appears to be a human children book, trying desperately to shield it from the downpour; the book was already soggy and mashed even with the protection.

She was crying, but the tears that came out of her eyes were strange; they turn to ice as soon as they touch the air. Small frozen droplets cover the ground beneath her.

"Poor thing," Nava thought out loud, "She looks lost…"

Nava walked up to it and gently wiped the icicle tears from the piplup's eye. "Hey there, little one…"

The young piplup looked up at Nava, revealing light blue eyes. Her sober weaken as Nava smiled at her.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright," Nava spoke kindly, "Are you lost; do you know where your parents are?"

The piplup shook her head as her tears began to return. Nava guess that the young pokemon didn't have anyone.

"Now why would anyone leave a cute little angel like you all alone," Nava cooed, earning a small giggle from the piplup.

"Well, no more will that happen," Nava declared, as the piplup look at her curiously, "Come with me little one, I'll take care of you now…"

The Piplup nearly jumped in joy as Nava concluded her speech. She hugged Nava, trying to show how much she appreciates the kindness. Nava smiled, understanding, as she gently patted the young pokemon's head.

Slowly, Nava walked the young back to her flock. Her inside was screaming with joy as she did. She had finally received a child to love and rise as her own.

"So young one," Nava asked, "Do you have a name?"

The piplup shook her head sadly.

"Very well then," Nava hummed, "I was going to name you 'Icy', but that sound too cold. How do you like 'Crystal'?"

The piplup thought for a moment before she giggled. She liked the name.

Nava smiled. "I take that as a 'yes'. Crystal it is then…"

* * *

Elsewhere in a forest of the Kanto Region, a group of electric-mouse pokemons was sprinting hither and thither, looking for something.

Two in particular was the most concern: a male raichu and a female pikachu; they were searching with all their might to find that something.

They sniffed the ground, they sniff the air, they sniff the trees, and they even sniff the bushes to find any clues.

After sniffing the air for the last time, the raichu hung his head. The pikachu began to sob.

"I'm sorry, dear," the raichu pleaded, "But I have lost the scent…"

"NO," the pikachu cried, bursting into tears and hugging the raichu, "SAY IT ISN'T SO, HONEY! SAY IT ISN'T SO!"

"I would, but…"

"WHY? WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO US? WHY MUST FATE BRING SUCH A CRUEL FATE TO US? WHY? WHY? WHY…?"

The paichu hugged the pikachu, unable to find any confronting words. He looked up into the star, praying that everything will be alright.

Not too far from the pair, a man dress in a black uniform was running; he was running at top speed. He grinned evilly as he ran. He looked down at his hand; he was carrying something. It was an egg with a black zigzag on it. He grinned even wider as it broke into a laugh; the large red 'R' flashes as he continues to run.

* * *

My first (and perhaps my only) Pokemon Fanfic Story. Please tell me what do you really think about it. Mean while, check out my other two fanfic story: Keronian Pirates Arrive (see Keroro Gunsou/One Piece crossover) and The Legend of Omnini. Next time, a short story of what the 'golden-eye' chimchar. Stay tune...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating on 1/11/10, my internet connection sever for a whole week.

Disclaimer: Once again, I dont own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 02: Some years later…Fury

"FURY~…? WHERE ARE YOU…?" Spade called as she walked around.

Spade was getting worry. Fury didn't show up to listen to the elder's teaching again. She's afraid that Ace was going to throw another fit for this.

"Fury, where have you wondered off to…?"

"If you're looking for Fury, he's hanging out with Ember again," Ace spoke as he appeared from the trees.

"OH~ ACE…!" Spade cried, startled by her husband appearance.

"That boy," Ace grumbled, "He has the potential, but he's too rebellious…"

"P-Please go easy on him…"

"No, that kid needs to remember who's in charge around here…"

* * *

Elsewhere, two Chimchar was staring at a delicious looking apple on the other side of the river. One was a female that looks normal while the other was a male with stern golden eyes.

"That apple looks just right to eat," the female Chimchar comment sadly, "Too bad we can't reach it…"

The male Chimchar looked from the apple to the female. Suddenly, he leaped forward and fell into the water.

"KYAAH…FURY…!" the female cried as Ace and Spade came to the scene.

"Hey, Ember," Spade called, startling Ember, "Where's Fury, is he here?"

"FURY JUST JUMPED INTO THE RIVER!"

"HE DID WHAT?" Ace and Spade exclaimed as Fury jumped out of the water on the other side.

Quickly, he leapt into the tree and plucked the apple. He then jumped back into the water, starling everyone. A few second later, he jumped out back on the right bank.

After shaking the water off of his fur, he walked over to Ember and offered the apple to her.

After a brief moment of silent, Ember smiled nervously and accepted the apple. "You really didn't have to do that…but thanks, I really appreciated it…"

Fury gave a small smile before he turns his stern golden eyes to his parent. "Hi Mom and Dad," he addressed, "I'm in trouble, am I?"

Recovering from the shock, Ace glared at his son. "You didn't go hear the elder's teaching again. When you are not hanging out with Ember, you either lazed about or go off to who-knows-where. I'm may be your father, but I'm also the Alpha Male of our clan so I expect _everyone_ to obey every law I make."

"So why doesn't Ember get to go learn what the elder know?" Fury argued.

"Because she doesn't need to; as a male, it is our responsibility to use the knowledge we possess to protect the females. A female only need to know how to gather food or how to raise a child."

"That sound wrong dad…"

"It's beside the point; right now you should be heading to the elder and learns what you must…"

"I'll go if Ember can come too…"

"DON'T BE SILLY, she isn't even interested…"

"SHE IS, right Ember," Everyone eyed Ember, who looked down in embarrassment and guilt.

"Err," Ember mumble, "I _did_ kind of say that, but…"

"SEE?"

"EVEN SO, FURY, THIS IS A TRADITION THAT IS UPHELD BY ALL CLANS OF OUR KIND…"

"A TRADITION THAT SHOULD BE BROKEN…" Fury protested.

Before he realizes it, Ace slapped his son across the face hard. Spade and Ember gasp in surprise; Ace had never lost his temper that far before.

Fury, however, instead of giving into fear, glared back at his father. He did show any sign of fear or pain. His eyes were empty but its meaning was clear: he wasn't going to back down.

Ace and Fury glared at each other for a long time, neither seems willing to budge. Finally, Ace sighed in frustration.

"Fine…do what you want…" With that, Ace left as Spade race to catch up.

"Are you okay, Fury," Ember asked, placing her hand on his cheek, "it looked painful…"

Fury looked down, blushing slightly. "I-It's nothing…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Spade was worry of about how Ace was feeling. "Ace," she spoke, "are you mad?"

Ace sighed. "Not really," he replied, "…it hard to believe that he's my son…"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It's just that…I don't know…the way he glared at me…it was…breathtaking. That boy has no fear…"

* * *

Sorry that it was short. The next two chapter may be just as short since I want they're about the other two pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 03: Some years later…Crystal

Nava was talking to her fellow prinplups in the shallow water of a lake as young Piplups splash and swim around in the lake.

"It so lovely to see the chicks playing like that," one of the prinplup commented.

"Yes," another prinplup added, "but there is one chick I don't see as usual. Where's that gorgeous daughter of yours, Nava?"

Every head turn to Nava, who chuckled out loud. "Oh, you all know my dear daughter," Nava chimed, "Crystal is probably sitting in the shade again, reading one of _those_ again…"

"Your daughter is kind of weird, Nava," one prinplup piped up.

"Oh~ she's just _unique_ and misunderstood."

"Only you would think that…"

* * *

Not too far away, a young female piplup with light blue eyes was looking in a very thick book. She had two other books place to her side. She seems unaware of two male piplup sneaking up on her until…

"Nice try, you two," the female voiced while still reading the book, causing the two males to stumble.

"Jeez, Crystal, are you sure that you don't have eyes on the back of your head?" the skinnier of the two males spoke, fearfully.

Crystal closed her book, stood up, and faced the males. She looked really annoyed. "What do you want this time?"

The bulkier of the two stood up, grinning mischievously. "Just wanting to see you…"

Crystal rolled her eye. "Right~," she chuckled, "you been 'just wanting to see me' an awful lot of me lately, Nile…"

Nile suddenly snatched the thick book from Crystal, startling her. He quickly 'skimmed' through it before yawning.

"Honestly, Crystal, how can you look into this human book…it doesn't even have picture in it…"

"That's because it's a 'dictionary'…"

"It's a what?"

"A book about words that human use to find and identify words they need or don't know…"

"Shoot, these human needs a book to help them remember words they make up?"

"Well, you can't expect even the average human to remember half of the words in it…"

"Seriously, why do you even bother looking at this?"

Crystal snatched the book back from Nile. "It's because I like to _read_, of course."

"Read? What's that?"

"It means looking at a bunch of words, to put in simple term. It's like hearing a story, but it is in symbol…"

Nile yawned. "Crystal, it about time you worry less about things outside our world and focus on what's in front of you…like me."

Out of nowhere, a score of female piplup sighed in content a few feet away. Crystal sweat dropped. Once again, Nile is trying to get her.

"If this is what I have to look forward to," she mumbled as she collect her books.

"Hey, where are you going Crystal?"

"To be honest, anywhere but here…" She started off.

"Hey, wait…"

"ICE GUN," Crystal blasted a stream of ice at the area between her and Nile. Nile slipped on the sheet of ice as Crystal leap away from tree to tree like a ninja.

* * *

"Ouch! That is going to leave a mark…" Nile rubbed his head.

"Dude," the skinnier male voice, "forget her, man. Sure she's lovely and popular, but she got no interest in you. She's a freak for one…all of her 'water' attack becomes 'ice' attack and she learns a lot of strange stuff from those books she keep on finding…"

"_Shut up_, I want her…"

"But she rejected you a five thousand, two hundred, and fifty-three times. I don't think she is ever going to give in…"

Nile sighed. "Maybe you're right," he voice before adding under his breathe, "but if I can't have her…she will live to regret it."

* * *

Next time: Let's see what had happen to the egg that a certain villain had snatch.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 04: Some years later…Silver

Somewhere in a forest of the Sinnoh Region, a small building only two stories high can be found. But since barely anyone comes this far into the forest, very few knew that it existed. If anyone did, then they can see a large red 'R' above the entrance with two guards dress in black uniform with a red 'R' standing around the entrance.

Inside, it looked fairly normal but as you use the elevator, you realize that it is several stories deep. Each level grows ever more high tech as you descend.

A scientist in a dark lab coat is experiencing all of it as he heads down to the lowest lab. He isn't in any real shock; he had seen even bigger facilities in his days.

The elevator finally halted its movement as the door open. A young, timid scientist in a white lab coat immediately greeted him.

"W-Welcome, P-Professor Enigma," he spoke in fear. Professor Enigma wasn't surprise by the young scientist reaction to him; he was a high-ranking Scientist of Team Rocket.

"Where is he?" Enigma asked.

"R-Right this w-way, s-sir," the young scientist spoke as he led Enigma into a highly secure room.

Inside, there was a bunch of other scientist observing a creature on the other side of a glass wall. It was a pikachu, but it was different. It had a white fur coat instead of yellow, yellow streak on its back instead of brown and sky blue cheeks instead of red. All around it laid several pokemons, all badly burnt or injure in some way.

"So," Enigma observed, "This is what Project E is about…"

"I-Indeed, sir," the young scientist, named Murphy, confirmed, "F-For some time now, w-we have done dozen of experiments on every electric pokemons that the H-Heads sent to u-us. I-In the beginning, there were about over a hundred of electric pokemon to work with but now w-we are down to only one…"

"May I ask how you did it?"

"O-Oh that is the easy part, s-sir…W-We just pinned them against each other in a group of four. T-The strongest that survive the battle w-we experiment more on before pinning them off again…"

"So now you're down to this last pokemon," Enigma eyed the white Pikachu.

"T-That is correct s-sir. T-That is Electric Pokemon Number 01 …o-or E.P. #01 Codename: Silver. H-He was brought in as an egg. W-We all have high hopes for this one. Not only has it survived all of o-our most brutal experiments but it is unstoppable against the o-other, no matter what level of evolution. I-It is designed to manipulate the electricity it emitted from its body to create solid-like weapons like claws or blades. W-We don't know what is fueling him, but h-he seems to advance a lot farther than the other…"

"How sure are you of this?" Enigma hummed as he noticed one of the burnt pokemon was trying to get up.

The white pikachu, Silver, glared at it as he emits electricity from its body. The pure white electricity suddenly formed a large, dragon-like claw around his right hand.

"Stay down, you retard," Silver hissed as he brought the Lightening Claw crashing down on the pokemon, which instantly knocking it out.

* * *

Most of the Scientists in the room snickered, thinking that Silver had delivered the final blow in cold blood. One, a female scientist with short blonde hair and blue eyes, did nothing but stared at the white mouse Pokemon with kind eyes. Enigma notices her.

"Who's she?"

Murphy looked briefly at the lady before replying in a more calm tone. "That's Dr. Sherry, sir. She is one of the leading scientists at the facility. She is also the one in charge of studying Silver the most and his caretaker, sort of speak…"

"Really," Enigma pondered before he turned back to the white pikachu, "Anyway, if that pokemon is ready now, the Head want it brought to HQ for reasons that won't be discuss until later. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, sir…I understand…" With that, Enigma made his way out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver kneeled closed to the Pokemon that he had just taken down. It was still breathing.

"Be still my friend," Silver spoke lowly, "The good Dr. Sherry will get you out of this unforgiving place providing that you lay as if you have yield to the state of death…"

"W-Why would she…?" The Pokemon mumbled quietly and weakly.

"My purpose for beating you all out is for Dr. Sherry to have you disposed personally. In one way, she can bring you back to the world of freedom…"

"Is that so…?"

"Yes, I swear to the god we all serve under."

"But what about you…"

"But of me is not important. My fate has been tied to the chain of war between Pokemon. I am here to see to it that none other shall suffer the same fate as I…"

"I and the other two shall never forget you for this…thank you…"

"Hang on, my brotherly pokemons. As soon as the good Doctor had brought you to safety…run. Run as fast as the wind if you must. Travel far and hide yourself so that you never enter a place like this again…"

With that, Silver stood up and walked away as mechanical hands collected the 'dead' pokemons.

* * *

Thanks for waiting, I honestly didn't think anyone would advise to keep updating this story. Next up, tragedy strick Fury. Stay tune and find out what happen.

By the way, check out . Keruru's two story: Crash Bandicoot "The New Alliances" and Keroro Gunso "The Final Confrontation"! They turn me on!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This shall be the last time I'll say it: I own nothing except the names.

* * *

Chapter 05: Humans' Superiority over Pokemon…

* * *

Ember and Fury were walking quietly down a path in the forest, neither one was speaking.

Ember looked at her surrounding, the setting was perfect. She looked at Fury, before looking down blushing. Today, she kept telling herself, is the day.

For some time, Ember has been thinking a lot about her childhood friend.

He had been there to protect her when she was bullied by some of the elder young female chimchars. He had been there to comfort her there when she was sad about her younger brother never making it to the world of living. He had been there to save her when she was caught in a flash flood.

Always and always, Fury had risked his health or life for her and little by little she began to see him less as a little brother and more of something else.

She had asked her mother about this. She thinks that she was in love. Ember was a little skeptical about it at first; she was still so young. After some time, however, she began to realize that it was true…she was in love.

She had been meaning to tell Fury for some time, but she never had the chance to. She was usually overcome by nervousness before she could even give a clue.

But today was going to be different; Ember is going to tell him exactly how she feels to him. She had soundly decided on it.

* * *

Fury faced forward as he walked, occasionally glancing worryingly at his closest, if not only friend.

For some time already he had notice how Ember had slowly become more nervous around him. He wasn't sure how to react to it, but he didn't want to ask Ember about it since she rarely gives a straight answer.

Every time she gets a bit nervous than before, Fury's mind raced with numerous reasons with why it was happening. Despite being, as people would call, a delinquent, Fury was born with a natural gift of high intelligent, able to solve almost any problem within a spilt second of thinking. The only ones ever to believe his gift exists were his parents (more or less) and Ember. Everyone else thought that he was merely lucky.

Ember's attitude change toward him, though, had proven to be a challenge. To Fury, her attitudes are always too illogical to reach any correct answer. This always troubles him.

He cares deeply for Ember, as much as he cares for his parents. But there had been times when his thoughts led him to a different conclusion.

According to his thoughts, Fury had seen Ember more than just a mere big sister or a best friend; Fury had considered the fact that perhaps he had subconsciously placed her higher than his parent.

His mind had told him that he like her…really like her!

But every time it happens, every time his mind thought that, Fury shocked it away. He couldn't see how he could be with Ember like that.

All he ever done to her he had done it to everyone else. He'll stand up to bullies that picked on the weak. He'll listen to other's sorrow and try in any way possible to help. He'll even risk his life to rescue those who are in danger. Nothing in particular was done to get close to Ember.

But his mind kept reasoning otherwise. Hadn't he felt more compelled to aiding Ember more often then others? Hadn't his heart beaten a little faster when he sees Ember happy or enjoying herself? Hadn't he felt a little shy about coming in contact with Ember's hands? Hadn't he become a little jumpy every time he stares directly into her eyes?

* * *

Ember suddenly stopped. It took Fury three seconds to realize it before he stopped too. He turned to look at her, noticing that she is more nervous than ever before.

"You okay, Ember?" Fury voiced. The sun was now barely above the horizon.

"Umm…Fury…I…have something to tell you…" Ember managed.

"Huh," Fury wasn't so used to hearing Ember tremble so much before.

"Umm…for a long…umm…time I have…umm…"

"Ember…?"

Finally, Ember took a deep breathe and spoke as pedals of peach trees floated around them, "…for a long time I have…seen you more than a good friend or brother…I love you, Fury…"

* * *

There was a long silent that followed as Ember's last four words seem to shatter Fury's mental mind. They were words that he hadn't really expected to hear coming from her to him. Heck, even his quick-processing brain had thought that was the last thing to happen. Ember had fallen head over heels for him.

"Ember…I…it…this…what…you…"

Ember giggled as Fury stumbled over his words. The 'fearless' young Chimchar, the great Fury off fire, the one who possess golden eyes that can stare down even the bravest of Fire Ape Pokemon became overwhelmed merely by her words of love. She began to walk toward him, hoping to ease his already scrabble thoughts.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere a den of angry zangoose leapt onto the path, eying the two young Chimchars angrily. Uh oh…

The growl brought Fury back to reality as he turn and stare into each of them, trying to frighten them off. When he did, however, instead of being frightened like so many others before, the zangooses became more menacing. Each time he stares into their eyes, Fury could tell almost instantly that something was different about them…something wrong…very wrong!

"Ember," Fury ordered, not breaking his watch, "get out of here! These Zangooses aren't normal…"

"KYAAH," Ember screamed brought Fury's head to her direction. She was already running out of the area as a group of Zangooses that had eluded his detection chases her.

"EMBER," Fury called, realizing that she was running for her life now. He had to help, he knows that she couldn't survive against a pack of Zangoose, but first he must deal with the ones that are trying to pounce on him.

Turning quickly, Fury blasts a large quantity of red hot flames at the pack, dropping them like flies. They quickly got back on their feet, only to find themselves being engulfed by yet another wall of fire.

Fury was startled that the Zangooses got back up as they did before. There's definitely something wrong with these Pokemon.

"Shoot," Fury murmured, "if these are so tough, there is no way Ember can last long against them…"

The Zangooses prepared to try pounce on him again, but Fury was already on the move again. That is when he did something strange; his hands suddenly ignite into white flames which he thrust forward.

"SUN NET…!" The white flames burst into a wall of flame that quickly surrounds the pack, trapping them. The Zangooses howled furiously as they try to leap through, only to retaliate from the intense heat.

"Stay there and…" Fury crossed before he was interrupted by the distant sound of Ember's screams. "…EMBER!" He then bolted to her sound.

* * *

It wasn't long before he arrives at a clearing that seem to have been a battlefield. Smoke still raising from some nearby scorched plants. The Zangooses that had chase Ember moments before now lay almost unconscious all around. Ember, however, was nowhere to be found.

Fury scanned the terrain, hoping to figure out what had happen here. He carefully sniffed the air and immediate notice the faint scent of an elekid and an unfamiliar odor. Ember scent still lingers in the area, but had shown no sign of leaving the area as well. Something was wrong.

Desperate for answer yet frustrate at finding almost nothing, Fury walk over to one of the Zangooses that had manage to remain conscious. He roughly yanked it up by the head to eye level.

"Alright you," he growled, "start talking! What's going on here? Why did you attack us? What has happen here? Where is the Chimchar that you were chasing?"

The Zangoose merely snare as it tries to wiggle free. Slightly losing his temper, Fury gripping hand suddenly began to glow red and a nasty sizzle began to burn the zangoose's poor head. It yelped in pain as it struggles even harder to free itself.

"Start talking you," Fury demanded, "I'm willing to burn your head to the bone if I must…"

"I-I-I talk! I talk!" it cried. Slightly satisfy Fury stopped his hand from glowing. After a time to calm itself down, the Zangoose began to explain itself.

"We were tested; tested, I swear! We were made to be violent, made to hunt, made to hurt! We chase you friend to this here place! You friend trip and we aim to pounce. You friend blasts us damn near kill us! You friend very strong…"

"Don't get off topic you! It's hard enough trying to make out what you are saying! What happens next?"

"W-We collapse! Couldn't get up! Hurt all over! You friend then try to run from here place, but then one of THEM came…"

"Them?"

"THEM! The human, the men, the…capturor!"

"What?" Fury did not like where this was going.

"Him human with sharp black eyes and poisonous purple hair! Him scariest human I ever seen! Without a word, he call forth an Elekid and battle you friend…"

"HE WHAT?"

"Yes, battle! It over very soon! He captured her and left! Him very strong-"

"WHERE IS HE?" Fury suddenly growled, his eyes burning with anger, "WHERE DID THIS 'HUMAN' WENT OFF TO?"

"I-I-I not know," the Zangoose trembled, "I not pay attention…"

Dropping the Zangoose, Fury immediately sniffed the air again picking up the 'unfamiliar' scent almost immediately. In an instant, he sprint forward hoping to catch up to the 'human'.

But before he could even leave the area, the pack of Zangooses that Fury had trap before suddenly appear, blocking his way.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU ALL!" Fury barked, "MOVE!"

* * *

The battle that soon took place was a long and harsh one. Fury could have easily beaten quirkier than that but he was force to hold back a lot to avoid them being injure anymore than necessary. In the end Fury manage to beat each and every one of the Zangooses into submission, but by then the scent of the 'human' had long since vanish.

Fury had then run back to the clan, hoping that with corporation the 'human' and Ember can be found. However…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE NOT GOING TO SAVE EMBER?" Fury demanded. He and the entire clan are in a meeting circle. Fury and his father are currently the center of attention.

Ace, who is extremely calm at the moment, sigh as he try to reason with his son. "Ember was captured by a human, correct?"

"Correct," Fury answered, not quite understanding what his father was leading to.

"Then, unfortunately, there is nothing we can do…"

"WHAT THE, what does her being capture by a human matter to our rescue attempt?"

"If you had attend to more of the elder's teaching, you would understand…" Ace took a breath before addressing to the rest of his clan, "alright, all those who wish to go retrieve Ember from the human step forward!"

Fury stared all around him, believing that the entire clan would be willing to go help save Ember. But to his horror, not one made a move. Not even Ember's mother who was trembling to the side.

"Hey, what going on!" Fury demanded as his head swung all around, not believing what he is seeing, "you should all be stepping forward! Why aren't you making any moves! This is Ember we are talking about! What's wrong?"

"It is not that we don't want to, son," his mother spoke up, "It's just that we simply can't…"

"What?"

"Fury," Ace spoke, almost in a sad tone, "in this world, there are pokemons and then there are humans. We live mostly in harmony together, almost as equal. But the undeniable fact is that human truly dominate over us. They have ways to upset the order of the world if they wanted. And once a pokemon becomes capture to a human, they must nature obey them for their own needs. They are bound to what their human order them to and are only able to leave when their 'master' give them permission. It is just how our world works…"

"You mean…" Fury spoke slowly, taking it in little by horrifying little, "…none of you are going to do anything?"

Ace turn away, not willing to say so. He didn't need to; Fury had gotten the message. As if on cue, one by one everyone slowly faded away from the meeting.

* * *

Eventually, only Fury was left, lost in his own thoughts.

So lost in fact that he didn't even notice that his mother had approach him.

"Fury," Spade spoke, "you need to get some sleep…"

"…"

"Please, Fury, you have to let Ember go now…"

"…"

"Fury, there was absolutely nothing you could have done to prevent it! Don't be like this…"

"…"

Finally, Spade sighed to herself before drawing her son into a deep hug.

"I see that your mind is made up. I guess I shouldn't had hope for much else…"

"…"

"…You better get going son!"

Finally, Fury broke his long silent and unresponsive reaction and look up at his mother. "You knew?" Fury asked, a tad surprise that his mother knew what he was going to do.

"You _are_ my son," Spade simply put as if it answer everything. And, to Fury, it did.

* * *

So, within the night, Fury pack all the necessity, mostly fruits. Wrapping it tightly in a large leaf and fasten with a vine, he swung it all onto his back like how one put on a backpack.

His mother, who was the only one who knew what he had planned, gave him one last motherly before wishing him luck on his search.

Soon he was off like the wind in the direction his nose last pointed off to.

* * *

After some good distance, Fury suddenly stop in his tracks and looked back where his home has always been. This shall be his first official leave not only his home, but his clan as well.

"How many times have I wander this far from the clan and not expect to come back," Fury asked himself with a sigh, "good-bye…"

And with that he went straight ahead. He ran, he sprint, he even bolt on some occasion as if he was to stop even once he would surely turn around and give up. He looked on ahead, never looking back.

He journey on, blissfully unaware of the grand adventures, dangers, and obstacles that lays ahead of him.

* * *

And that where I'll stop. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I had a serious case of Writer's Block on this chapter for a while. I'm not sure if the next chapter will be posted by next month but I'll try. Until then keep reading and reviewing my stories. Next Time: Another Tragedy, this time with Crystal. What will become of her?


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to post this chapter already because my family and I are going camping this weekend. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 06: An Icy Confrontation…

* * *

Crystal walked alongside a dirt road, keeping an eye out for any books that may have been left behind. Behind her was a small wagon fill with the various books she had so far collected.

For as long as she can remember, this road had been the best area to collect the books she constantly loves to look into. For some reason, despite what other had said, reading books was one of the only passion in her life second only to her mother. She could not understand why none of the other pokemons enjoy read them as well.

She has learned so much from them. Already she had learn how to read and write like human. She had learned how to do math or solve everyday problem. She even learned very complicated stuff like fixing or creating machine, tends certain wounds, and even to 'talk' like a human.

And thanks to reading books, she had produces various new techniques for her unusual ability. Most yet to be tested.

Suddenly, she spotted yet another book. This one seems flat, but large enough to associate as a large picture. To Crystal, a book is a book. She really doesn't care. She loves all kinds of books.

She quickly picked it up and the title. "'A-Atlas', huh?" she pondered.

This was something new. Out of curiosity, she opened it to find a large picture of an entire island label 'KANTO' on nearly the first page.

"Interesting," she hummed to herself. She flips through the book to find other picture of islands, each with their own description and various routes to smaller location of the islands. There was even one for Sinnoh. "Very interesting…"

Hoping to learn more later, she place the Atlas among the other books she had found and continue to walk on, hoping to find more.

But before, she could take five paces…

"HEY CRYSTAL!" A voice called out.

Crystal turn around to find Nile running to her. Normally, she would then ignore him or even dash away from the arrogant Piplup, but two things made her do otherwise…

First: she could leave her precious books behind to be possible ruin by Niles…

Secondly: he was franticly panicking as he barely has any breath left as he came to a halt in front of her.

"What's the matter Nile?" Crystal questioned, surprise to see him such a condition.

Nile tried his best to tell her as soon as possible…it was very important. "Our flock…attack…Houndoom pack…" he manages between breaths.

Although it was almost too vague to make, Crystal quickly understood the situation. "Our flock is being attack by a Houndoom Pack?" she exclaimed as Nile only reply with a nodded.

Once answer, she, while surprisingly dragged her wagon of books, dashed her way back with enormous and skilled speed as if the extra wait of the books and wagon meant nothing to her.

* * *

It wasn't long before she arrived at her flock's habitat to find a horrible sight…there were dozens, if not hundreds, of male houndoom attacking her distress flock.

Some of the younger members of the flock had retreated to the 'safety' of the deep part of the nearby lake while most of the adults bravely try to fend off the invaders. The Houndoom pack, for some strange reasons despite being partly fire type, continue to push closer. Some were already so close that they were knee-deep in the lake and still advancing. The defenders of the flock were slowly being push back as well despite having the environmental advantage…one which was Crystal very own mother, Nava, who seems to be the most damaged!

Acting on her own impulse, Crystal, after releasing her grip on the wagon, charged forward, now with even more incredible speed. Thanks to her studies, she knew what to do. Giving a quick scan of the pack, she switch gear and ram with all her might at a single houndoom with the horns raked sharply toward the back.

Skidding back from the impact, Crystal reflected on her choice of action. 'I just attack the leader of the houndoom pack,' she thought, 'once I did that, the leader will without a doubt be angry with me. He'll probably send his pack after me…"

Sure enough, the leader became furious as he regained his footing and immediate howled to his pack to give chase to Crystal.

As soon as she got the entire pack's attention she quickly began to dash away from the area, all while making sure that pack were still chasing her.

"…Soon they'll be too far away to bother returning to the flock and I'll be able to make my escape…"

* * *

Sure enough, the pack continues to chase her farther and farther away from the flock. And Crystal stayed far enough to not get bitten or burn but close enough to give reasons to continue the chase.

The game of cat and mouse continue for about five more minutes before Crystal decided that the pack was safely far off.

"ICE CLONE!" she whispered her command and almost immediately a clear-color replica of her appear running in front of her, "this should keep them busy for another about thirty seconds…plenty of time get out of here…"

With lightning speed, she hope up on a nearby tree and watch as the houndoom pack, not noticing the difference in their prey, continue to give chase after the clone. Once out of sight, Crystal began her long but quick skips back to the flock, proud that she had managed to save her flock.

However, the feeling did not last as she came upon…

"Crystal!" Nava exclaimed as she ran up to her adopted child and gave a worryingly hug.

"M-Mom!" Crystal exclaimed in surprise…and worry.

"Thank goodness," Nava wept, not noticing that her daughter concern and panic expression, "When those houndoom gave chase, I was worry that you were going to get hurt. I had to give chase as well to make sure you were okay!"

Crystal, despite appreciating her mother worries, manages to break free from her mother's grip before quickly trying to pull her confuse mother away from the area.

"Mom! There's no time for this!"

"W-What do mean dear? Why are you…?"

"We have get out of here, NOW!"

But it was too late. In an instant they were surrounded by the pack of houndoom. Apparently, they had discovered the decoy and had double back to give chase.

'Oh great,' Crystal strained in her thought, 'so much for a non-violent solution…'

Nava, who had realized her blunder, felt like slapping herself right about now. "Stupid," Nava cursed herself, "I just had to stall and ruined our chance to escape, didn't I?"

"Don't blame yourself mom," Crystal rush to say as she and Nava now face the pack, back to back and ready to fight, "it was unavoidable…"

Without wasting another second, the pack leapt toward their preys ready to do some damages.

* * *

Fortunately, Crystal had study vast amount of martial art technique from her books and Nava, despite being injure and tired, was no push over herself. They did their best to fend of the horde of houndoom, which for some reason kept on coming.

"ICE BUBBLE BEAM!" Crystal cried as she shot a stream of frozen bubbles (or hails) at her opponents.

"METAL CLAW!" Nava declared as her wings glowed. She quickly swung her hands around, hitting any of the houndoom foolish enough to come close.

"ICE GUNK" Crystal proclaimed as she freeze the area beneath the pack, making them lose their footing.

"DRILL PECK!" Nava shout as spun toward several houndoom with her beak glowing. This knocked some of them away and scattered the others…but not far.

"These houndoom are tougher then they look," Crystal angrily commented as she kicked away yet another houndoom, "at this rate…"

Suddenly, two houndooms behind her began to emit something near their mouth. As they grow larger, so did the deepness of the darkness that emits from it.

'S-Shadow Ball?" Crystal thought in surprise as the attacks was launched at her, 'Crap, I can't dodge them in time!'

But just before the two attack could hit her… "CRYSTAL! NO!" A figure appears right in front of her and took the double blow.

"M-MOM!" Crystal cried as Nava was sent into a bush and out of sight. As if things couldn't get any worse, several of the houndooms leapt into the bush after the injure Prinplup. "NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

But before she could run in and help her stepmother, the rest of the houndoom blocked her route, ready to pounce. Just then, an eerie scream which belong without a doubt to Nava was heard.

"MOM!" Crystal screeched as she began to glow bright blue.

* * *

Back with the rest of the flock, the injured was tending their own wounds while others await the return of both Nava and Crystal.

"Hey," Nile's skinny friend whisper to him, "are you still sure we shouldn't tell the adults why those houndoom attack the flock…?"

"Do you have a death wish?" Nile quietly sneered back at his friend, "let's just keep this our little secret…got it?"

His friend nodded, understand what will happen if the adult finds out.

Just then, a rustle in the bush caught the entire flock's attention. Out of the bush, waddle Crystal who seems unharmed, except with a guilty expression on her face. She was carrying Nava on her back, who was bleeding and scared greatly in many place.

* * *

"Well," a prinplup summed up as she wipe off the last trail of blood, "it looks like she'll survive, but these scars and bite marks won't be remove anytime soon though…"

"At least she's alive," another prinplup reminded, "that the important thing…"

"Say, have you seen Crystal anywhere?"

"Why bother asking? She's still over by the lake, still daze from what had happen…"

"It must have been hard for her, having her loving stepmother being nearly torn apart by those houndooms…"

"Speaking of which, what ever happen to those houndooms?"

"Who cares? At least they are not bothering us anymore…"

* * *

Meanwhile Crystal was indeed out by the lake, lost in her own thought. So lost in fact that she didn't even notice Nile was talking to her.

Finally, as wipe away the icicle tears, with a determine look she stood up.

"It's settle," she simply stated as wander off, leaving the confuse Nile.

* * *

Later, Crystal was seen dragging her entire book collection in her wagon now with what looks like a large leaf coving them. She walked slowly but surely away from her flock without a word. It would have remain that way until…

"CRYSTAL!" Nile cried out as he finally manages to catch up to Crystal, who had halted in her pace, "W-What are you doing? It actually looks like you are leaving…"

Crystal stared blankly at Nile. "I am leaving," was her only reply.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Mom only got hurt because of me. If it weren't for me, she would have been in better shape…"

"B-But…"

"My mind's made up, Nile. And there's also another reason why I must leave…"

"What do you mean?"

"…Never mind…" Crystal began to walk on.

"Crystal…"

"Nile," she suddenly interrupted, "when my mom wakes up…tell her…tell her that I couldn't be happier with anyone else! Tell her…that I was proud and happy to have been her daughter. Tell her…I'll live and be thinking about her…"

With that she sprinted off, leaving the stun Nile who was by now bursting to tears. "I-I-I'm sorry, Crystal!" he cried, knowing full well what had led to this day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crystal had finally reached the area she was looking for…the area where her mother was badly injured.

The houndooms were still there but they didn't attack her. Every single on was there. They didn't turn their heads or eyes to her. Heck they weren't even moving…or breathing for that matter.

Crystal looked all around her with guilty eyes. What she saw would have stared others to no end. The area was litter with dozens if not hundreds ice statue of what remains of the creature they represent. All in the position they were last in.

Some of the statue looks as if they didn't knew what hit them, some still with the look of anger still etched on their face, and some were seem to be trying to run away.

Crystal passed each and every one of them, giving the same look of remorse for each of them. She stopped in front of what was once the leader of the pack, standing tall among the others.

"I'm sorry. Didn't want this to happen to any of you," Crystal apologizes as she gently places her wing on it, as if trying to connect with it.

As soon as she touched it however, the statue in immediately broke into tiny little pieces scatter with the wind. Crystal watch as this happen, the guilt in her heart grew even larger as the particles of ice fade away in the distant.

"…I'm sorry…" she manages before she dash off crying icicle tears out of the area, the wagon of books trail close behind.

* * *

She was gone from the area within seconds as a gentle wind blew some small leave up into the air.

These leaves eventually fell and land on the remaining icicle statue.

And just like that, the dozens if not hundreds frozen statues of the houndoom pack disintegrated in the same fashion as their leader's statue and disappear from the world…never to be seen or heard from again…

* * *

And...Done! Whew this chapter took me a long time to finish, mainly because couldn't thing of a proper situation. Next time: The white pikachu Silver makes an unexpected escape. Until then, please review and give me some advise on how to make this story better...aside from doing it quicker.


	7. Chapter 7

Caution: This chapter will have a death! But don't worry, I won't go into detail with the killing.

* * *

Chapter 07: By the Name of Thunder, I End this Terror…

* * *

_"Apply more power!" A voice rang out. Almost immediately, he felt even more electricity coursing throughout his entire body._

_He roar in pain as the voltage overflow his body as small strand of energy burst out all over his body._

_The pain was enormous, his cried of pain loud, but the scientist that surround him not too far away were relentless as they continue to apply more energy in his small body._

_

* * *

_

Suddenly, after what seems like hours of excoriating pain though it was in reality only few seconds, everything stop. The flow of energy had halted its delivery.

_For a period of time, he could not see nor feel anything. The experience he had undergone had taken almost taken every last amount of energy out of him…quite possibly nearly his life!_

_Hearing anything, though, was a different story. It was distorted, but he could vaguely hear complaints and arguments in the background._

_The noises by the humans continue for about a minute before it began to die down. Soon, it became quiet…almost silent enough to be peaceful._

_

* * *

_

Had they all left him for dead? Had they taken a break? Had they all given up? He knew the answer to none of them as he try desperately to regain any control his body may still have. Slowly, he could feel his individual toes regain their movements. Soon, his ears, nose, eyes, hands, legs, and even his tail will be able to move.

_But then he heard it…footsteps! A single stride, the sound of contact between ground and feet, a sound that can only be unique to the sound made by a human._

_There was a human still here; apparently not all of them had left. From the sound of it, it seems that only one had remain…and was closing in._

_He hurryingly mustered his body to regain control soon, afraid that a second later would not spare him the pain he had suffer. His body must regain soon to run, run as if his life depends on it, and it is._

_Then he remember…it wouldn't matter if he could try running…he could not escape! He has been here all of his life, ever since he hatch. Since he had hatch, it was like he was immediately torture off the bat without hesitation._

_He had known nothing of any other way of life. Everyday, since his birth, it was only the matter of survival and nothing else for him. Everyday it became harder for that to be done as the human he grew up with became more and more hostile in their need to exert more pain than before._

_And today was the most gruesome of them all. They had taken the next step rather too quickly; he wasn't prepared for it. He did not see it coming and he had paid for it._

_

* * *

_

'This is the end…' he thought as prepare to face the death door that he had manage to avoid so many times in the past. He felt himself tearing…feeling he had nothing but bad memories to take with him. He waited for the touch of the rough and forceful hands he had known all of his life take the last breath out of him.

_But instead a hand that was unfamiliar to touch him, softly patting his furry head. It was nice, warm, gentle, and above all reassuring! He had not felt something like this before, but it certain made him feel a lot calmer and safer than he had ever felt in his life._

_"It's alright, little one," a young, sweet, gentle yet almost alien voice comforted him as all of his strength finally return to him._

_He struggled to open his eyes as fast as could, wondering who was giving him such safe and reassuring feeling. That was when he saw her._

_A female human with short blonde, almost golden, hair and the most gentlest blue eyes he had ever seen. She was rather young compare to the number of female humans he had seen in the past, probably around her early twenties. Her soft face was without a doubt more prettier than the others and her kind smile brighten his spirit like never before._

_"I'm Dr. Sherry," she spoke with the same voice he had heard before, "I am your new personal overseer. I'm not sure you can understand what I'm about to say but I assure you this: I'm here for you…"_

* * *

Silver woke up with a jerk. He took a breather with a sigh, hoping to calm himself. When he finally did, he took a look around to find he had fallen asleep in his cage.

It was the same cage he had grown up in his entire life. It was among the many countless of cages in the room.

Most were barren when once upon a time it was occupied with an electric pokemon. There were only a few cages now that contain something in it.

They were in a way somewhat like him; alter from their original state. They range from a pachirisu that seems unable to calm itself down as it constantly bounce around in its cage, randomly glowing so brightly that it became hard to track it, to a rotom that seem to create its own static electricity, causing it stick to its cage occasionally.

* * *

Silver sighed to himself, wondering how could so many of them could still be here. That's when the room's door open and Dr. Sherry came in.

It has been nearly three years since he had first met her and still nothing calms him more than seeing her. The same could be said for the other electric pokemons in the room, as some of them sounded in delight by her presence. An electivire even stuck its hand out of its cage to her in hopes to at least touch her.

Dr. Sherry, being how she is, went to each of them and greeted them (even allowing the electivire from before touch her hand, which seems to please it to no ends), despite them not being under her care. They all cheer as she came to them and were left satisfy as she left them.

Silver watched her as she does this. He doesn't mind that the other pokemons had taken a liking in her. It really wasn't surprising. Among all the scientist at this here facility, Dr. Sherry was the most gentle toward the electric pokemons. All of them loved her in their own way. It was probably one of the reasons why so many of them had survived for so long.

Finally, she came to his cage, with the most gentlest of smile she had shown. "Hey Silver," she spoke quietly to him, "nice work this time! Those pokemon had been taken care of and free now…thanks to you."

Silver smiled to himself, but the years of being experiment had taught him to keep it like that. "Well," he huffed in his own language, "it is you who were able to bring them to freedom in the first place…"

Although she couldn't understand what he had said, what he had meant reached her well enough. She smiled before her face saddened as she glances over to the other pokemon.

"Unfortunately, it would seem that the end is coming sooner then we suspected," She mumbled, catching Silver's interest.

"By what do you mean?" Silver puzzled. Dr. Sherry turn back to him, the sadness clearly in her eyes.

"According to what I have heard," She informed, "They plan to have all the remaining pokemon of Project E match against each other in a final confrontation. The good news is that if you succeed in beating each and every one of them, they'll all soon be free. The bad news is…"

Dr. Sherry hesitated for a moment before dropping her gaze with a sigh. "When you win, it means that you'll be sent to the higher ups for either more testing or become one of Team Rocket's pokemon weapon…"

Silver took it all in, but his expression remain solid. He had long foreseen this: his eternal fate. It was inevitable that it was coming if he continues to be victorious in experiment. And he was fully prepared to accept it.

"So," he began after a while, "the end is close at hand…"

"Silver," Dr. Sherry whispered, "you have indeed done well for the pass few years since we knew each other. We manage to work together to set free so many other pokemon here, but…"

A tear rolled down her cheek, catching the white pikachu surprise. "…But there were times I wonder why do you bother getting up after being knocked down? Why didn't get knocked out or slip and make a mistake to fail? Why did you purposely ask to get more powerful knowing full well that that's exactly what the organization wants? HECK, WHY DIDN'T BOTHER BREAKING OUT OF THIS CAGE AND ESCAPE WHEN YOU COULD HAVE EASILY DONE SO?"

* * *

Despite the last question being an outburst and teary question, Silver stayed firm and almost unreadable. Years of constant pain from experiments had helped him with that. Very little cause him to express any facial expression nowadays.

Still he understood Dr. Sherry's position no less. He too knew that she must feel that way; they have known each other for so long; they were almost like a family. He would have probably done the same if things were reverse.

But the answers to all of her questions were clear, and she knew it. And so, apparently, did he.

"Because I must," he simply stated. Dr. Sherry stared back him, understanding what he was saying despite the language barrier. "For my entire existence, I was, and will always be, plague with the terrible sensation of pain. It was my destiny to follow that path or otherwise my soul fall to the underworld. But it is also my destiny to free my fellow creature from the same fate that has been cast on me. None of them were destine for the torture that I must face…alone. The year of constant victories has proven just so. Thus, I continue onward, whether it will mean certain death or absolute torment."

"My time with you, Dr. Sherry, had been my only light among the darkness that shadow my vision of this fate. It is you that has given I the strength to perform my duty and when the time comes for fate to snatch me away as well," He pause for a moment before he ready his closing, "I'll shall go with no regret…"

Dr. Sherry sniffed to herself before drying her eyes. She had heard and understood him. She was glad that he was well prepare for the departure and at the same time sad that he except such a fate so easily.

She had in the past told him that such a fate wasn't his only one. That his fate can be avoided. Numerous times she had tried to risk her own position to show him this. But every time, it was Silver who ends up stopping her from doing so.

Silver had lived through the experiments that had claimed so many in the past and believe that if he did not suffer, another will take his place. He had long decide that to save other from what he endure, he alone will live and face it.

Dr. Sherry knew this was decided by him and he was determined to see it through. The only way to make him abandon this belief is if he himself abandoned it by his own action, and he been very careful not to let that happen.

* * *

With nothing else to talk about, Dr. Sherry began leave with a few more parting words when the sound of the room's door caught everyone's attention. In step Dr. Murphy, and as he did the other pokemon roar in fear or anger.

This comes to no surprise. As far as any of them can remember, Dr. Murphy was cruelest and relentless of all the scientist that had worked on them. In fact, the only few that had 'like' him in any way are now dead thanks to him.

Despite the commotion his presence had cause in the room he paid them no heel to them. In fact, one can argue that didn't even hear them. He kept on walking forward, almost as if he was oblivious to anything else that was happening around him.

"I honestly don't understand you, Dr. Sherry," he heartlessly mumbled as he stop next to Dr. Sherry and stare around the room, "Why do you waste precious time visiting these rowdy pokemon everyday? All they do is roaring their mouth off, trying to make you deaf."

"Well, they were quiet and less rowdy a moment ago," Dr. Sherry lowly addressed. She knows the reason behind the madness that now fills the room, but kept mute about mainly it won't make a difference.

"Sure they were," Murphy scoffed, not really believing that they were, "Believe me, Sherry, if you keep this up these thing will turn you into one of them eventually…"

"Very hilarious," Dr. Sherry sarcastically mumbled, as she began to leave until Dr. Murphy grabbed her arm, "Uh…excuses me?"

"Sorry Sherry," he replied as he, reluctantly, let go of her arm, "Is just that…well, you and I had been working together for…"

"If you are trying to ask me out again, tough luck, Murphy," Dr. Sherry roughly huffed, crossing her arm in frustration.

Ever since they first began to work together, Dr. Murphy had not been keeping a secret that he had a thing for Dr. Sherry. There had numerous times where he would try to impress her whether it is agreeing in her decision or raising the strongest electric pokemon among the others (though this usually leads to even rougher experiments that most of his pokemon end up dead). There were even times when he even ask her out for a date, but she will always turn him down.

"Actually, I was think of something else," Dr. Murphy corrected, with a tone of greed in his eyes, "While it's true that you and I hadn't been exactly dating, every time I see you I get the feeling that the closer I get to you the more I feel that we are meant for each other…"

"…Where are you getting at?" Dr. Sherry asked nervously, feeling more and more uncomfortable as he progress.

That's when he pulled out a small box and opened it to her, revealing a small diamond ring. "I've decide to not further with the details and just jump to the point," Dr. Murphy finalized as he got to his knee, "Sherry, will you marry me?"

* * *

Dr. Sherry, shock by the proposal, was left speechless…but only for a moment. "I'm sorry Murphy…no…"

This time it was Dr. Murphy who was left speechless…but, again, only for a moment. "What?"

"You heard me!" Dr. Sherry huffed more forcefully, "I don't know what reality your mind had wander off to but I suggest you drop it! Even if I became a ghost, I won't marry the likes of you!"

With that, she turned to leave only to find that her arm was once again seized by Dr. Murphy. She was about to snap at him to let go until she noticed his eyes…his greedy and cracked eyes! "I'm sorry, Sherry," he spoke in frightening tone, "but I have decided from today on…I won't accepted any more 'no' from you…"

"G-G-Get your hand…"

"Today you'll be mine…whether you'll like it or not!" In an instant, he forcefully pushed her to the floor as every single pokemon in the room sounded off in disproval. This time, he didn't keep quiet.

"SILENCE, YOU BEASTS!" He forcefully commanded, nearly silencing every single one of them, "I honestly don't care if any of you brainless beast don't want to see this…she is now MINE…whether I violate her or kill her, there is NOTHING any of you can do about it!"

"You're MAD!" Dr. Sherry shouted back only to receive a brutal slap across the face.

"Let me tell you something, Sherry," Dr. Murphy evilly snickered as he began to reach for her clothes, ready to tear them off, "From this day onward, if you remain a nice and obedient girl, I won't hurt you any…"

CRASH! A noise from behind caught the doctor's attention as he swung his head around. What he saw was a shatter cage, the gate of the cage on the other side of the room, and a white pikachu staring dangerously at him.

"I-I-Impossible!" he exclaimed and began to back off as Silver, with a smirk on his face, began to emit electricity from his body, "H-H-He escape…"

Those were his last words as he was struck with a huge voltage of energize lightning. Silver relentlessly bolted him until he was so cripes no being alive could recognize him. What was left of Dr. Murphy fell to the floor as ashes.

* * *

"You dream of creating the world's strongest electric pokemon," Silver spoke to the pile of ashes, "and you succeeded…" With that, he released another voltage at the other cages, breaking them instantly. "All of you who call themselves pokemons cause as much chaos as you can as you flee from this place! Show our creators what they had created!"

As if they understood what he had meant, every single one of them jumped from their shatter cage and charge out the room like a pack of wild dogs. Seconds later, screams were heard as explosions followed.

"So," Dr. Sherry muttered with a smile, "it took my own well-being in trouble to convince you to seek freedom…"

"I could not stand to see you harm in anyway by that monster," Silver huffed as begin to emit small stream of electricity, "as it is, this is the only way…"

Dr. Sherry nodded as she prepared herself. "Well, that means you'll have to make it look convincing…do it!"

"We shall meet again," Silver promised as he shock Dr. Sherry unconscious with the lowest possible output he could muster, "With this, she'll escape suspicion…" He then slowly walk up to her and place his paw for the last time on her hand. "…Farewell…"

* * *

With that, he bolt out the room and pretty soon out of the building as he joins the other in their race to freedom. Soon they all parted, traveling in different direction. Some went back to their home area; some decided to travel and see the world; some were never to be seen or heard from again.

But for Silver the white pikachu, his story and adventure had only begun…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if you weren't expecting killing, but it had to happen eventually...this is a Rated T story. The next chapter these three pokemons will meet. What will become of them, you ask? Wait and find out! Please review this story!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08: From Chaos comes the Ray of Hope…

* * *

Fury wandered along the dirt road. He was still heading in the direction that Ember's kidnapper had been said to headed off to.

His mind was somewhere else though.

"Humans," he mumbled to himself, "as soon as they capture one of us pokemon, they believe they could just easily get away with it without a consequence. Well, I can't really blame them, they been doing it for more than a hundred years and not one single pokemon did a thing about it! Well, it's about time they remember why this is called the World of Pokemon…"

Fury than came pass a small grassy field fill with all kinds of grass-type pokemon, enjoying their time in the sun. Some of them were running…some were playing…and some just watch. They were enjoying themselves so much that they didn't even notice Fury standing and staring at them not too far off…well, most of them.

"Excuse me," a rough voice spoke up, causing Fury to turn and find himself face to face with a large venusaur, "but I find it strange that a fire-type pokemon is here. What do you want? Do you plan to wreak havoc here?"

Despite being at a 'disadvantage', Fury didn't show any sign that he was intimidated by the venusaur. _'Judging by how this fellow talked,'_ he thought, _'he is either the leader or the protector of this group. Though I can see at least five ways to take him down, it's probably best not to give any kind of misunderstanding…'_

"I just happen to passing by," Fury dully responded, staring directly into the Seed Pokemon's eyes, "I'm not evil enough to be attacking a peacefully looking place like this…"

The Venusaur stare at the chimchar. The Chimp Pokemon had given him a calm and direct answer. He had only given two sentences, but it was enough to tell the venusaur two things: he isn't looking for a fight, but he isn't a pushover either.

"I see," the venusaur mumbled, choosing his worlds carefully, "Very well, I too am not the type to drive off strangers just because of who they are. As long as you don't pose a threat to my followers, I won't bother you…"

"Thanks," Fury nodded, "I doubt I'll be here for long…"

With a nod, the venusaur wander off, leaving Fury to do as he wishes.

* * *

Knowing that he had travel several days without rest, Fury sighed and went over to a nearby tree to rest under…and to organize himself.

"Humans," Fury growled to himself, "the last thing I want now is to associate with them in any way. But our own attacks are named by them, so in order to completely separate from them I must first swear never to use my pokemon attacks. Fortunately, I have other moves that humans had yet to see so I can still use those…"

"Hmm," a hum from the other side of the tree caught Fury's attention, "If I'm reading this map correctly…I should be in this part of the region. But that means I've only travel about 5.8 kilometers from home…"

Curious, Fury snuck his head around the tree to find a young female piplup with light blue eyes looking at what seems to be a strange, flat, leafy-like object with numerous shapes and color on it.

Unaware of Fury's presence, the piplup gave a sigh and 'fold up' the object and place it among the similar objects. From the pile, the penguin pokemon took another 'leaf-like' object and unfold it to look at more strange symbols.

'_What the hell,'_ Fury mused in thought, _'what is this piplup looking at?'_

"…Books always seems to calm me down," the piplup spoke to itself, "and they're full of knowledge too! It sometimes makes me wonder why humans will just throw them out, but I guess if they didn't I wouldn't be able to read any of them right now…"

'_Humans…?'_ Fury thought, _'this used to belong to a human?'_

Fury didn't like the sound of that. Judging from what the piplup was saying, it was currently looking at an object that once had belonged to a human…and enjoying it no less. Already he had found a pokemon that was in-tune with human ways…something he did not wish to see so soon on his journey.

'_No…calm down, Fury,'_ Fury shock his head roughly, trying to discard the anger that was beginning to build up, _'I must know the reason and understand this piplup's point of view first before I can start assuming things…'_

Choosing his words carefully, and keeping his rage in check, Fury calmly and almost pleasantly spoke up. "So, you like these human-related objects?"

Caught off guard, the piplup flinched a bit before turning her head to face Fury.

"Huh," the piplup sounded dumbly as it stared directly into Fury's golden eyes, "O-Oh yes, I like reading books, um…"

"So they're called books huh?" Fury mused, trying his best to make the conversation as friendly as possible, "Interesting…do you get anything from them?"

"Uh…yes, of course. Books are pretty much information about almost everything in the world. They let you know things that would have normally been impossible to know without actually seeing it happen for yourself…"

"Is that why you look at? Or is there another reason you do so?"

The piplup tilted her head a bit at the question. "…Uh, actually, I read books just out of enjoyment. I mean, I've been fascinated by books since as far as I can remember…"

"…I see," Fury hummed.

"But I get the feeling that that's not the reason you're talking to me right now…"

Fury raised his eyebrow, surprise that the piplup had caught on.

"Also," the piplup continued, "I've noticed how the way you've said 'human'. It was faint, and well hidden, but it sounds like you have a thing against humans in general…"

"Did I really sound like that?" Fury thought.

"Not to mention that the conversation sounds more like an interrogation as it progress. Judging from that, I believe the real reason why you're talking to me is because you want to see if I'm a human liker or not…right?"

Fury widened his eyes in surprise. From the short conversation they had, the piplup was able to guess what his real objective was.

After a moment, Fury sighed in defeat.

"Was my intention that obvious?" He asked, still daze from the realization.

"Well," the piplup mutter, slightly embarrass, "it's odd enough that a fire-type pokemon would talk to a water-type pokemon to begin with…"

"True, I suppose," Fury concurred, "So, do you mind answer my real question then?"

The piplup hummed in thought for a moment.

"Well," she started, "I never actually seen a human, besides those I find in books, so I don't actually have an open opinion of them. But I guess in a small way I don't approve them…"

"How so?" Fury wondered.

"Well," she began as she picked up one of the 'books', "human learn lots of things about the world, but they don't seem to appreciate what they discover. At least, I believe most of them don't. These books, for instants, were found on the side of the road and it was clear they were toss aside. Books are something a creature can learn from and yet they were treated like this…"

"In other words, you don't like humans because they don't count their blessing as they should…right?"

"That's one way to put it I guess," the piplup laughed, "so what about you? Do you hate humans?"

"Yeah," Fury began before rethinking his option, "well, actually I can't really say that I 'hate' human…it's more like I hate how human stands above pokemon…"

"Stands above pokemon?" she repeated, "How so?"

"To be frank, I only experience just one of it but it's enough to make me sick. A human just spots a pokemon, captures it, and believes there was nothing wrong with it. They don't consider the family that raised the pokemon, or how sad they'll become. It happen to a very good friend of mine…"

The piplup observer the fire-chimp pokemon before carefully asking, "This friend means a lot to you huh?"

Caught a little off guard, Fury blushed a bit. "Uh…you can say that…"

"And that's why you're traveling right? To find your friend…"

Fury nodded with determination. "And I don't plan to stop searching until she and I reunite…"

"She?" the piplup repeated before understanding, "OH~! Sorry, I was nearly digging into your personal life…"

"It's okay," Fury huffed before adding, "by the way, I'm Fury…"

Blinking at first, the piplup realized that he had just introduced himself. "Oh, I'm Crystal…"

* * *

Run! Run! Run!

That was the only thing on Silvers mind at the moment as bushes and trees fly right pass him.

He had no idea how long he had run or far he had travel, but that didn't matter to him. He can still feel the darkness that he had known all of his life hovering around him. He still felt as if he wasn't yet 'out of the woods' yet.

Until he escapes it or at least until it no longer hover around him, he'll keep on running.

Suddenly, he felt the atmosphere around him suddenly gotten lighter. He could feel it; the darkness around him was dispersing; he was nearly there!

At last, Silver leapt out of the forest he had ran so long through. He found himself rolling on the ground, tumbling head over tails…right into a group of playing oddishes.

They scatter upon seeing him, but he didn't care; he hardly noticed them; he was just glad that he was now 'out of the woods' at long last.

For a while he just lay there, breathing heavily and chuckling every now and then. It was long though that he became silent; the journey to freedom has taken more out of him than he had thought; he was now sound asleep.

* * *

"…You want to eliminate any connection with human?" Crystal asked in astonishment.

"Correct," Fury huffed as he laid on the ground, staring at the moving clouds above, "Sounds impossible, doesn't it?"

"It does, but nothing is absolute in this world…"

Fury nodded. "So, you have any ideas?"

"Well," Crystal mused, "it'll be far too difficult having everything about you change, but blending them all would be a better path…"

"Blending?"

"You could try taking a little bit of your idea and a little bit of human's idea to create something new, unique, and different. That's what you wanted right?"

Fury thought about. "So…You're say by mixing in with the human's way will allow me to become farther away from them?"

"Yeah!"

"…It does make a lot of sense, I suppose…"

Just then several grass pokemons went by hurryingly, exclaiming in fear; moments later the same group of pokemon backtracked with the venusaur following not too far behind.

"It looks like something had happen," Crystal informed, seeing the pokemons, "the venusaur is leader, so those pokemons are probably leading him to the problem…"

"Indeed," Fury agreed before making a move to follow, "I'll go see what's up…"

"Hey!" Crystal exclaimed, hurryingly packed her books into the wagon, "wait for me!"

* * *

Moments later, Fury and Crystal arrived at what looks like a battle ground.

There was a swarm of magmars and magmortars were thrashing around like crazy. All of them had the same craziness glistering in their eyes.

Several of the stronger grass pokemon were protecting smaller and defenseless ones from the group of fire pokemons. But, try as they might, the difference in superiority types prove to make any efforts useless.

"What's going on?" Crystal exclaimed.

"I don't know," Fury growled, watching as the fire pokemon used their type advantage to cause more harm, "I'm not going to stand here and watch…"

* * *

Without another word, Fury bolted into the commotion, hoping to stop the battle. But one good look in a magmar's eyes told him that it wasn't going to be easy.

'_They're just like the zangooses from before,'_ Fury thought, before he sent the pokemon flying with a right hook.

This caught the immediate attention of the nearby fire pokemons as they ignore whatever they were chasing or fighting before and charge at the chimp pokemon.

Seeing the charge, Fury raced towards the front of the charger and used it as a leverage to leap over the stampede.

As he landed behind them, white hot fire covered his right fist, ready to be used.

"Sun Strike!" Fury roared as sent his right fist forward, creating a huge stream of white fire in the shape of a fist that plow through the crowd of crazed fire pokemon, knocking them out.

The attack didn't deteriorate the other nearby attackers, however, as they charge in on all sides ignoring the danger.

Fury, in retaliation, spun rapidly on the spot with both of his fist ignited. In moments, a huge cyclone of white fire engulfs him and the unfortunate attackers.

The cyclone finally dies after Fury leap out of the twister, landing several feet away as several of the fire pokemons landed, charred and unconscious.

"I shouldn't have use that much power," Fury muttered, "but they wouldn't have gone down if I didn't…"

Unfortunately, Fury had failed to notice two magmortars standing behind him, ready to blast him in the head. And they would have too if not for…

"Ice Blade!" …two large curve shards of ice colliding into them, sending them flying.

Fury turn to see Crystal, puffing her head off as she came rushing to his side.

"Are you alright?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah," Fury answered, looking back at the two magmortars as they landed a few feet away, "Thanks…"

"No problem…"

"That was a pretty interesting move there…"

"Yeah," Crystal noted as she turn to send several small ice needles at an ambushing magmortar, "Ever since I was little, all my attacks, which were suppose to be water-base, became ice-base…"

Fury quickly turned around and delivered a nasty blow to a charging magmar's cheek with his fire-coated fist.

"Funny," Fury noted, "ever since I was little, I was capable of using and controlling hotter forms of flames…"

"You and I have something in common, it would seem," Crystal chuckled, sending a wave of ice and snow to bury several magmar who were chasing a group of bellossom.

"Indeed," Fury muttered, as he sent several balls of blue fire at a group of charging magmars, scattering them, "but it won't mean anything if we can't stop these crazed fire pokemon…"

Crystal simply nodded as she found herself and Fury surrounded by several magmortars.

* * *

This smell. These cries. What was going?

Silver thought all of this as eyes snapped open, suddenly feeling the chill he had experience for many years hanging over him again.

He quickly got up and scanned the area. His eyes immediately noticed the columns of smoke rising several yards away, behind a small hill.

He climbed it and peered over. What he found was chaos.

There was an army of fire pokemons, all were either magmar or their evolve form magmortar. They were attacking a colony of grass pokemons, some were fighting while most ran.

The fire pokemon care not, as they simply blasted any pokemon that stood in their way mercilessly or chase after the pokemons too scare or weak to defend themselves.

Silver was outrage, but not because the amount of cruelty the fire pokemons were showing. It was the aura that surrounds the fire pokemon, the same presence that haunt his nightmare; they had the stench of being under the influence of Team Rocket.

'_By heaven,'_ Silver thought, _'are there no limit to the cruelty that this organization of evil can produce? Must they find joy in ruining the lives of countless souls?'_

Silver blood was boiling; he must do something!

But when he try move, he found that his body was not cooperating! His body remained motionless, only shivers can be done from Silver's body.

'_By the boiling hell,'_ Silver cursed himself, _'my very body is paralyzed by fear! Though my mind remain free, my body fear the sting of the evil!'_

All Silver could do was watch…at least for now.

That was when his sharp eyes saw them.

Among the conflict, two pokemon were doing extremely well so far. One was a chimchar with golden eyes, the other was a piplup with light blue eyes.

They were both bravely facing the oncoming almost endless horde of fire pokemon. Both are doing fairly well at the moment.

The chimchar white hot flames sizzle any beast stupid enough to come close, which was practically every single beast. The piplup use strange ice attacks to battle, leaving all that challenge it crumbling to their knees.

"What brave pokemon," Silver commented out loud, "despite overwhelming odds, they still persist! A task done by myself if my body cooperate!"

Silver clenched his fist, feeling ashamed, before realizing that his body once again could move like usual.

Silver was startled; why could he suddenly move when only moments ago he was frozen in fear?

He looked back at the two combatants and a thought struck him. Could it have been the sight of the two that made it possible; was it their act of bravery and selflessness; was it the fact that he knew they needed help?

Whatever it was, it matters not at the moment. He was given a chance, may it a brief one or not; he wasn't going to waste another moment of it!

* * *

"Sun Disk!" Fury declared, sending a barrage of disk-shape white fire at a herd of charging magmar, scattering them.

"Ice Bomb!" Crystal proclaimed as she materialize several spheres of ice above a group of magmortar, which exploded upon hitting the ground and sending shards of ice into the nearby challengers.

"Flame Geyser!" Fury punch down into the ground before a column of blue fire burst out from underneath a couple of magmortar.

"Avalanche!" Crystal clapped her wings together and sent a high speeding stream of snow and ice to push back a band of magmar.

But no matter how many they took down, the army of fire pokemon continues to appear endless. All the effort that both Fury and Crystal had done was to allow the grass pokemons to regroup behind them, cowering in fear, awing at the duo's ability, or readying to fight as soon as their defenders couldn't hold out anymore.

"This," Crystal muttered, breathing heavily, "isn't working…"

"Tell me about it," Fury growled defiantly, but nonetheless exhausted as well, "but I refuse to end here! I can't end here…"

The army of fire pokemon roared in insane pleasure as they all charged forward, as if ready to tear their victims limb from limb.

Fury, Crystal, and several still standing grass pokemon brace themselves for the crazed pokemons onslaught.

"Electric Fence!" Suddenly, from out of nowhere, several bolts of white lightning struck the area between the two forces, creating what looks like a fence made completely out of electricity. The magmars and magmortar that were unfortunate enough not to stop in time, found themselves electrocuted to unconscious before being sent flying several hundred meters back.

"What the?" Crystal gasped, seeing the strange phenomenon, "what's going on?"

"…Some beast saved us," Fury noted in surprise, "you did hear that call earlier, didn't you?"

"Sure did…"

* * *

The fire pokemon stared at the wall of electricity in confusion, unable to make heads or tails of it.

Suddenly, a pikachu with a white fur coat instead of yellow, yellow streak on its back instead of brown and sky blue cheeks instead of red came rushing towards them, emitting electricity from its cheeks.

"Who's that?" Crystal asked, seeing the mouse pokemon.

"I don't know," Fury murmured, before looking from the electric fence to the pikachu, "but I believe it's on our side…"

The magmars and magmortars also saw the oncoming pokemon and roared with insane delight; if they can't get to the other pokemon, they will just have to satisfy themselves with one instead. The fire pokemons charge at the lone pikachu…unaware that it was the BIGGEST mistake of their life!

The pikachu halted in its charge as it stand on its hind leg, emitting even more electricity from its small body. It raised its right paw high into the sky as the energy from its body gather into the paw. Suddenly, the white energy took shape in a form of a giant hammer.

This startling every pokemon in the area, even the now halting fire pokemons.

"Thor…" the pikachu boomed as he directed the hammer to descend, "…Hammer!"

Seeing the attack, the fire pokemons immediately try to flee, but it was no use. The hammer came crashing down, crushing and electrocuting almost all of the fire pokemons.

The hammering caused a huge explosion that blinded Fury, Crystal, and the grass pokemon for a brief time. By the time the blinding light had dispersed, every beast found all the fire pokemon charred and unconscious, leaving only the white pikachu standing.

* * *

"Whoa!" Crystal exclaimed, "he took them all out!"

"And he would have gotten us too had it not been for that electric shield he had set up before," Fury noted as he pointed out that, aside from the area behind the now gone fence of electricity, the ground all around them were charred as well.

The pikachu, meanwhile had walked up to the group and gave a respectful bow to them.

"Forgive my tardiness on coming to your aid," the pikachu explained, "and forgive my reckless as well, for as you can see the land around has been charred…"

"Not at all," The venusaur that Fury had encounter before step forward, "the green of this land can be thankfully replace with time…"

"He's right," Fury added, "You really save ALL of our lives…"

"Thanks," Crystal smiled, "you couldn't have came at a better time…"

"It was my pleasure to assist," the pikachu replied, "I am call Silver…"

"I'm Crystal," Crystal introduced herself, "and this chimchar here is…"

"Fury," Fury stuck out his paw, "once again, I thank you…"

"No," Silver commented as he shook Fury's hand, looking at both Crystal and Fury, "thank you…"

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Three words folks: Major Writer's Block! Anyway, stay tune for the next chapter, and please review!


End file.
